1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electric shift operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric shift operating device that electrically controls a gear position of the electric gear changing device.
2. Background Information
Bicycles are often provided with a gear changing device (e.g., a derailleur or internally geared hub) that can be operated by a rider while riding for changing speeds. In the past, these gear changing devices were operated by cables. More recently, these gear changing devices are electrically controlled. An electric shift operating device can be provided on a bicycle (e.g., on a bicycle handlebar) for a rider to electrically control a gear position of an electric gear changing device. These bicycle component operating devices are usually provided at least one operating member that is movable from a rest position to an operated position for starting operation of the electric gear changing device.